Phenomenon
by Eulumia
Summary: Sakura's life was as peaceful as the first day of autumn. She studied hard, did good, and had a lot of friends. But because of one fated day.. Everyone around her and Konoha is about to change.


"Sakura!"

A pink haired brunette looked at her right when she heard her name.

"Hey, Ino. Where's Hinata?" Sakura asked and looked around behind her to see if Hinata was there.

"Oh, she had other things to do. Let's go?" Sakura left it at that and followed Ino out of their school. It was nothing but a perfect afternoon. The school gates were bustling with students coming out of school, and a warm but rather cold breeze swept their feet.

Well, it was almost autumn, and leaves were already turning maple. And as far as Sakura can tell, it was almost times for the exams.

"Where do you wanna go?" Ino asked her bestfriend and began to think. They've always gone to the mall after school just to waste time, and she doesn't feel hungry enough to crave for food either.

"I don't know.." Sakura finally answered leaving Ino to think of an answer for herself. Ino knows that Sakura doesn't really want to go anywhere this time, but being the kind of person that she is, she just makes the decision for herself.

"Have you heard about the handsome owner of the Red Moon Cafe?" Sakura couldn't help but crease her forehead at the sudden topic. Boys? Again? Oh, what is she surprised for? She should get used to it.

It was Ino after all.

"You mean the one just around the corner?" She asked making sure that she's right and Ino nods. Well, she did hear about it, but she never once thought about going inside. It's too packed with people.

"Yeah, yeah, you haven't gone there right?" Ino asked enthusiastically, and just right when Sakura nodded, Ino pulled her hand and ran for it.

"Then let's go!" Without even making her think about it, Ino ran while dragging Sakura to that place. Passing thorough a couple of students on the way, finally, they reached their destination.

After coming to an abrupt stop, Sakura finally had a chance to catch her breath. "I-Ino, I don't think we really needed to run.. like that.." She huffed and reached for her knees and inhaled some fresh air.

"Y-Yeah but, if I didn't pull your hand, you wouldn't have come here with me.. right?" Ino answered in between her breaths and Sakura finally stood up. That was true, she wouldn't have come because she wasn't in the mood for it.

"Come on, we're going to run out of seats!" Ino pursued her goal, and at last she's going inside the cafe. Sakura did nothing but sigh at her friend's hobby and quietly followed behind her.

The cafe was mostly filled with highschool students, all of them were likely girls, and they probably had the same intentions like Ino.

Scoping out the hot dudes just like what Sakura likes to call it.

"Over there, a vacant table!" Ino pointed to a table and they went straight to it. Sakura looked from left to right and observed the surroundings as they were walking to their supposed table. Everyone was just sitting and none of them were going up the counter to order anything.

Are they here just to watch?

Although some of them already have their orders, Sakura can't help but look to where they're looking. Were they looking at the door where the employees come out?

"Sakura! Stop standing there! Sit!" Ino called her dazed pink headed friend, and Sakura followed.

"So, what will you order?" Sakura then puts her attention to Ino who was already holding a menu, and when she looked at the table, there was another one. Well, that saves her of asking Ino what to order.

She'll never let Sakura decide anyway if that were to happen.

"A strawberry milkshake?" Sakura answered unsurely and Ino nodded.

"Then mine would be the Super Deluxe Creme Chocolat Parfait." Ino said and Sakura did nothing but nod. Although she probably thinks that Ino wouldn't be able to finish what she ordered, and if she did, she'll most likely get fat from it.

And the result? Sakura has to hear her complain about it.

"Should I go to the counter, or you'll go?" Sakura asked which left Ino stunnedfff and laughing. Did she ask something wrong?

"Oh, right, I totally forgot! It's your first time here.." Ino said as she wiped out tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Don't worry, someone will take the order." Ino assured once she stopped laughing and that answered Sakura's thoughts. Oh, that's why no one's at the counter. There are waiters in this cafe.

"Good afternoon, masters. What's your order for today?" Masters? Wait, is this a maid and butler cafe? Sakura thought to herself and cringed.

As soon as Sakura puts down the menu and looks at the waiter, she saw a man that she didn't expect to see.

"Sasori?" That earns Sakura a look from that waiter and also calls her by her name.

"Sakura?" Sakura smiles when he did just that and Ino was left dumbfounded by the sudden turn of events.

"Seriously? Master?" Sakura asked confusingly at Sasori's choice of word, and Sasori sneered.

"It's my job, stupid." The red head insulted and Sakura was almost ready for a comeback, but then Ino interrupted.

"You know each other?" Ino asked confused, and Sakura answered.

"Yeah, he's my friend from cram school." Sasori scoffed at Sakura's view on their relationship, and he answers.

"More like rivals." He stands up proudly and wears a smug smile. In return, Sakura teases Sasori at the sudden retaliation.

"Act like that when you've finally defeated me." Sakura sticks out her tongue which irks Sasori even more, and making Ino more and more confused.

"Okay, enough of this, won't you just take our order?" Ino finally suggested as she smiled and stops the two from arguing more. While Sakura laughs at Sasori's stuck up face, Sasori couldn't do anything but do his job.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Sasori answers, and the order taking finally commenced. After telling them to wait for about fifteen minutes, Sasori finally left their table and went to wherever he had to go to take the order.

"You never told me you knew hot guys!" Ino complained that made Sakura flustered at her sudden tone.

"You never asked!" Sakura replied while Ino finally stayed silent and looked at Sakura unbelievably.

"Well then, how about you care to tell about that guy?" Ino gestured for the blonde man that was taking orders from a table not far from them, and when Sakura finally looks, she also recognizes this person.

"Oh, that's Deidara." Ino's eyes and mouth gaped when Sakura answered, the answer was truly unpredictable. She only asked just for the jokes, and she didn't expect Sakura to actually know him.

I mean, what were the chances?

"Really, Sakura? Really?" She says sarcastically.

"What? I know him and you asked?" Sakura retorted, leaving Ino speechless.

"If you knew these guys, why didn't you tell me? You could've at least said something." Ino sulked as she crossed her arms. She feels betrayed. Sakura should never hide these things! This might be one of the reasons why she doesn't have a boyfriend!

"Stop it, Ino. You know I don't like introducing you to guys. I've had enough" It's like a ten ton realization dropped on Ino's head, flat as an anvil. She sits up straight, and pulls her hands to the table then platters her face.

"Point taken." Sakura sighed out of relief, but Ino wasn't finished yet.

"But, since I finally know about it, you wouldn't mind telling me a little something.. right?"

Sakura puts a hand on her forehead.

And at last, the trouble begins..

* * *

"Oh, so they're always together?"

After telling Ino the story of how she met Deidara through Sasori, who were always together, Sakura felt that it wasn't over yet..

"Well then, Sakura.." Her eyes narrowed as her forehead creased and Ino continued.

"I—"

"Here's your order, my masters."

Sakura sighed in relief when Ino got cut off, and the waiter puts down their order. And when the girls looked up, their eyes widened when they encountered a familiar face.

"Sai?"

Ino had to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Is the man in front of them really the handsome emotionless guy that slaps everyone with the truth and is still popular in school nonetheless?!

"Would there be anything else?" Sai asked the two and Ino did nothing but nod, although Sakura really had to ask.

"You work here too?"

"Too?"

Sai asked in confusion, and Sakura proceeded.

"I mean, with Deidara and Sasori." Sai turns to the said guys when he heard the name, and finally answered.

"Do I really have to answer that?" Sai stares blankly at Sakura, and she lightly chuckles.

"Right, it has an obvious answer, right?" Sakura smiles at Sai in which he turns an interest to.

"You smiled."

"Huh?"

Sakura confusingly looks at Sai when he suddenly nears his face to hers.

"Did I say something funny?" He asks as he intensely stares at Sakura's emerald colored eyes, and she answers.

"N-No.." Sakura says, weirded out by the sudden interaction between her and Sai.

Did she do something wrong? Should she not smile?

"Then why?"

After asking that question, everyone's attention was already attracted by them, and everyone couldn't help but just look at the scene.

One of the butlers was staring into the girls eyes.

Was that a special service?

_"Oh, I want that too!"_

_"Me too!"_

_"Hey! Don't leave me out!"_

Everyone was already up an about because of the scene, and Ino was in too much shock to even react.

"Please, everyone, settle down."

Sakura saw Sai's body grow stiff and he slowly stands up from his position earlier. Leaving Sakura curious as to why he suddenly did.

Was it because of the voice earlier?

Sakura was leaning to side to see who was the man who settled everyone down, but she really couldn't see much since Sai was blocking her line of sight.

"I apologize for the inconvenience."

When the man was finally in front of their table, Ino and Sakura's eyes fully widened when they finally saw the person.

H-How could a man be so.. beautiful?

He had a slightly different designed white polo and a red vest that complimented the interior designs of the cafe..

His onyx eyes and raven black hair were perfect.

There was no doubt about it.. He was the owner of this cafe.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha, the owner of this cafe. I deeply apologize for the trouble my employee caused." Sakura finally snapped out of it, and answered while still half fazed.

"N-No, it's fine really, we know him." Sakura said with an awkward laughter, and then she turns to Ino.

"Right, Ino?" Sakura's eyes twitched when she saw her friend frozen like ice staring directly at Itachi.

Well, nevermind her, she has to somehow get Sai out of the trouble. "We're sorry too, it seems like our conversation got off hand." Sakura smiled at Itachi, and it piqued his interest.

"Didn't know you were here, Sakura." All of them looked to the right and saw Deidara coming while holding a tray in his arm.

"Oh? You know her?" Itachi asked Deidara and the blonde nodded.

"Sasori, you know her too, right?" They looked over to Sasori on the other side, and he just stared and never answered.

"Well, that's that." Deidara then shrugged it off, and Itachi looked at all of them.

"Alright, go back to work, all of you." Itachi ordered and all of the guys followed without hesitations. And when Sakura thought it was over, what she didn't know is that everything was just.. starting.

"I have a proposition to make."

"Huh?"

Sakura couldn't hide her confusion when she heard that. What proposition? Did he want something from her? Or what?

"Would you like to work in my cafe?"

"Can you repeat that please?"

Sakura couldn't believe was she was hearing. What? He wants her to work here? What is up with that? Sakura then looked to Ino, and as expected, her eyes glimmered with hope and excitement when she heard that.

"I'm pretty sure you heard me loud and clear, now would you want to?" Ino won't help get out of this one.

What should she do?

"Actually, were really having a hard time right now.. As you can see, we almost and always only have female customers, and we haven't found any appropriate female employees just yet."

Itachi explained, and Sakura looked around the cafe to see girls giggling while talking to Deidara, some were taking Sasori's number, and others were simply chatting with Sai.

Appropriate employees, huh?

"Considering the number of female students coming in and out of our cafe, they mostly come because of.. well, them. And those who apply for the job also applied for them." Sakura became a bit sympahtetic when she heard that, and now she really doesn't know what to do anymore.

"Well, you know all of them, and I believe that they don't pose any threat to you or the other way around."

Itachi smiles at Sakura, leaving her at ends with what to do. She wants to help them.. but she can't just accept a job out of the blue. She doesn't even know if she's qualified for this!

"If your thinking about qualifications, you'd fit just fine." Itachi convinced once more, and this time, Ino finally spoke to heat things up.

"Why not, Sakura! You've been searching for a part time job, right?" Ino enthusiastically proposed and Sakura holds her head. This is why she never came here with Ino in the first place.

With no options left there, and no more reasons to refuse because Ino blew it up, Sakura sighed before finally saying her words.

"Fine, I accept."

"That's great. You and your friend can come here tomorrow for your shifts."

Itachi pleasantly said and Ino was surprised.

"Me too?" She asked as if she heard wrong earlier and Itachi simply nodded.

"The uniforms are already provided, so all you really have to do is to go here. I will take my leave, see you tomorrow." After saying that, Itachi bowed his head and finally left their table with grace.

Like a real butler.

"Oh my gosh! That was amazing! I really should've brought you here sooner, Sakura!" Ino gleed as she thought of what actually transpired earlier and she dreamed of heaven.

"He said his name right?" Ino asked the miserable Sakura who constantly sighed at her reactions and answers..

"I think it was Itachi.."

"Itachi..?"

Ino asked once again, waiting for Sakura to reveal the beautiful man's last name, and alas, it has been finally revealed to Ino.

"Uchiha."

Ino felt a jolt of surprise at the sudden revelation, that she choked on the cherry she ate from her parfait. Baffled by Ino's dilemma, Sakura panicked.

"Ino! What the hell are you doing!" Sakura yelled at her friend, and immediately gave her a glass of water. In which Ino gladly drank without hesitations.

"Uchiha!? As in the famous Uchiha!" Ino almost screamed her heart out, but after realizing that they weren't alone, she slowly toned her voice into a whisper.

"Is that family famous or something?" Sakura asked her blonde friend, and Ino just looked at her unbelievably.

"Sakura, haven't you heard that they control most of the buildings in this part of the town? They are one of the five elite clans!"

The five elite clans of the Konohagakure.

Uchiha. Uzumaki. Senju. Hyuga. Sarutobi.

All of which are five strong families with strong affiliations, money, authority, and basically power. Ino couldn't even comprehend how they came to work for the Uchiha. Was it luck? This might be her chance to sneak into the Uchiha clan!

"Ino, whatever you're thinking, it isn't a good idea."

"Oh, come on, Sakura! Can't you not be a kill joy just for today?" Ino grumbled and Sakura sighed once again. Ino's face totally resembled a deranged woman who was plotting evil plans, and Sakura's expression seemed like she is almost done with Ino.

"Oh, right, come to think of it, there's also an Uchiha at school!" Sakura's eyebrows met when Ino said that. Another story? Again? Doesn't she ever tire out of telling things? How come she has a lot of energy for that? Sakura was already tired of hearing her friend's voice.

Shutting her up would be music to her ears.

But how would she do that? There's no more cards to play?

"I heard he only ever goes to classes at least twice or thrice a month. And during the times he was there, I never even found him once."

And that was it for Sakura.

She pretended to look at her phone, and turned the ringtone once, then finally said.

"You know Ino, I really have to go. Mom has been texting me." Sakura made an excuse that stopped Ino in her tracks.

"Oh? You're leaving?" Ino asked as if she was begging, and ate another spoonful of ice cream.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura smiled at her friend when her excuse worked and she stood up.

"Wait, let's go home together."

Well, that wasn't exactly the plan. But it works either way so Sakura nodded in agreement and her forehead creased when Ino took their orders.

"What are you going to do with that?" Sakura asked and Ino replied.

"I'm taking it out. They do take outs here you know?"

"Right."

Sakura just followed her overly extrovert friend, and went to the counter for the take out process.

"Excuse me, we're taking this out." Ino smiled at Sasori who was in the counter, and he took their orders, puts it in different take out containers, and then gives it back to them.

"I hope to never see you again." Sasori said as a goodbye, and he even smiled.

But knowing Sakura, she never backs down.

"See you at work tomorrow."

Sakura and Ino smiled at Sasori who was taken aback because of what she said.

"What?"

Without even answering back and leaving her last words, Sakura and Ino headed for the exit. After all the trouble, the both of them were finally going home.

"Hey, hey, did you see the look on his face?" Ino asked while laughing and Sakura couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Yeah, it was priceless."

Sakura responds while holding her milkshake on the side as they walked down the street. While laughing and talking for a bit, the two friends didn't realize the person who was going the opposite way from them, and Sakura bumped into that person.

"Oh, sorry!"

Sakura apologized out of reflex, and the young man didn't mind and just went on his way.

The two girls looked at the guy, and his raven hair resembled a lot like Itachi. And even more than that, he just entered the cafe.

"You think he works there too?" Sakura asked Ino, and Ino looked at her pink headed friend.

"Don't know, maybe we'll find out tomorrow." Sakura nodded at Ino, and they once again went on their way. Although as they left, there was a familiar feeling that never left Sakura.

As if she knew that person..

* * *

"Sakura! It's time for dinner, honey!"

Sakura heard her mother shout and she yelled back.

"I'm fine, Mom! I really need to finish this right now!" She answered, and she continued to stuff her face with her books along with notes for the coming exams.

"Oh my, honey! The exams are three weeks away!" Her mother finally went to her daughter's door, and saw her writing and looking at the laptop for references of her subjects.

"Better prepared than sorry, Mom." Sakura removed her glasses and looked over to her mother by the door, then smiles.

"Alright, alright, just don't forget to eat, okay?" Sakura's mother reminded her, and she smiles again.

"I know, and besides, I ate a lot during the afternoon with Ino. You know I don't want to end up a pig like her." Sakura explained with her friend as an example, and her mother scoffs.

"Really now? What's with the both of you calling each other pig and forehead?" Sakura laughs at her mother's reaction.

"Goodness, children these days." Sakura shakes her head and smiles as her mom closes the door.

And when the door was finally closed, she leans her back to her chair and fully stretches her arms. She sits back again, and looks to her window.

Did something just move..?

Out of curiosity and possibly for her own safety, Sakura stands up and goes near her window.

That she didn't expect to suddenly burst open, and revealed a masked person.

Thinking about herself, Sakura planned to move away, but before she could, she was already grabbed by the masked man.

"Mo—"

Sakura was about to scream and call her mother, but before she could even do, the man covers her mouth. She tries to struggle out of the man's grasp, that causes things to clatter around the room.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" Her mother knocks on her door, and while thinking about nothing but to free herself. She bites the man's hand.

"Ow!" The man silently yelped because of the pain, and Sakura was about to call her mom once again, but then the guy covers her mouth again.

"I'm coming in." When Sakura heard that, she could almost scream out of joy, but it was just for a short moment..

At this time, when Sakura's mom was about to reach the door, her phone suddenly rings.

"Hello? Yes.. My husband? Oh, he's drunk and can't go home by himself? Oh, goodness, I-I'll be right there!" Sakura's mother went away in a state of emergency, and when her mother finally went away, the man gladly lets go of her.

"Who the hell are you!?"

Sakura screams and kicks the man in the leg.

"Hey, hey! No hurting! That's already the second time!" The man complained which was weird, and out of the context of robbery or even kidnapping? Why did she let her go?

"What do you want?"

Sakura sneers and the man puts both of his hands up. "I just needed a place to hide, lady. Just for a short time." He happily explained and Sakura analyzed the man.

"Hide? Hide from what?" She asked and the man puts his hands down, and the atmosphere quickly changed.

"It's better if you don't know."

Okay, now she's really curious. What if he was hiding from the police? Wouldn't that make her an accomplice?

"If it's the police, I'm not having it! Get out!" Sakura shouts and the man puts her hands up once again.

"No! No! Definitely no! I'm not a criminal!"

"How can you say that after trespassing inside our home! Stupid!" Sakura retorted, making the man think for himself again.

"Right, I guess I have no right to talk huh?" Sakura scoffs at the man's statement and she was planning to drive away the man as soon as possible before her mom comes back home, but then they heard a stomach growl.

"S-Sorry.." The man apologized and he puts his hand over his stomach. And Sakura finally analyzed the man. Black hair was tied and reached up to his waist, although it was tied up, some parts of his hair was messy.

His posture was off and his shoulders are slouched, like he was tired.

"Do you want to eat?"

Really now what is she doing?


End file.
